


Ickiness by wild_welsh_witch

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Tis the season for much ickiness. A drabble in two chapter. 150 words each</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ickiness by wild_welsh_witch

Summary: 'Tis the season for much ickiness. A drabble in two chapter. 150 words each  
Categories: Drabbles Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  Angst  
Warnings:  Cracky  
Chapters:  2 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 314 Read: 657  
Published: 09 Dec 2005 Updated: 09 Dec 2005

 

 

* * *

 

Vile

That was a good description.

Mucus spewed from almost every orifice, the skin was an irritated red, puffy and cracked.

The breathing came in horrific, croaking gasps, which stopped only occasionally to allow fits of coughing so violent they sounded as if they were stripping the lining from the throat.

 

"I told you not to go out in this cold weather without a jacket" said Aziraphale, dropping another blanket over the demon's shoulders and placing a mug of peppermint tea with honey* on the table in front of him ?You should listen to me more often, my dear?

"shud ub" Crowley groaned miserably**, reaching out a hand for the tea "an' pass me 'nother boxsa tissu's"

 

 

 

_*Honey is anti-septic so it's good for sore throats and tastes very nice when you mix it into hot peppermint tea._

_** And there's nothing on earth more miserable than a sickly demon_

 

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=203>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis the season for much ickiness. A drabble in two chapter. 150 words each

what goes around... by wild_welsh_witch

 

"Should have worn a jacket in this freezing cold weather." Crowley teased

"Shud ub" the angel groaned miserably*

"Not much good at taking our own advice, are we?" **

"Shud ub!"

"Bet you feel like Mr Silly now, don'tcha?" Crowley continued, his cheerful tone of voice was starting to irk the angel no end.

"Shud ub!" Aziraphale cried and winced. The outburst had made his throat hurt most terribly.

"Here"

Crowley pushed, almost half-heartedly, a steaming black mug across the table. (but despite the apparent carelessness of the action, none of the liquid spilt or splashed)

The angel pushed a lock of sweat damped, curly blond hair out of his eyes, cautiously picked up the mug, took a small sip...and smiled a weak, but appreciative, smile

The demon had made him some peppermint tea with honey

 

_*The SECOND most miserable thing on earth is a sickly angel_

_**The divine rarely are_

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=203>


End file.
